My Life, Spy Life
by JulayaSapphire3
Summary: Veronica, the girl who was too smart for her own good, gets accepted at Gallagher Academy. Now friends with Cammie, Bex, Liz & Macey, she gets caught up in a life endangering plot, helps discover Zach’s past, & solves the mystery surrounding Cammie’s dad.
1. Prologue

**A/N: THIS PROLOGUE IS OPTIONAL. You don't have to read it, it's very misleading to the story. I was actually thinking of deleting it. So if you're one of those people who read the first chapter of something and decide if they want to continue reading, SKIP TO CHAPTER 1: A SPECIAL SCHOOL. I promise Cammie will come in Chapter 2. And so will someone else I know you all want to see. And also note: I know this is sort of blah in the first couple of chapters. It will get better, I promise! This is my first FanFic, so please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series or any of its characters or anything Ally Carter owns!**

I have wanted to be and have been many things during my life. Occupations, I mean. Some jobs I've had were ordinary, like a baby sitter or an architect (although the circumstances I was using my architectural talents for were anything but ordinary).

Then there are the "bigger" jobs I've had... a lawyer, an undercover psychiatrist (don't ask), a computer programmer, and so on and so forth.

And then there are my biggest, ah-mazing professions: a private detective, and operative for both the FBI and the CIA, and a Secret Service Agent.

By now you must be thinking, "Jeez, that's impossible to fit so many jobs in a lifetime," and/or "She must get fired a lot!" but neither of these assumptions are true. Yes, I'm only 33, but I've already accomplished more than most people could in two lifetimes. You could call me a genius, but I call myself a hard worker and a fast learner. Trust me, I move up in ranks quickly. Oh, and have I mentioned my current occupation? Didn't think so. I probably shouldn't tell you... aw well. One word: _Assassin_.


	2. Chapter 1: A Special School

**A/N: This goes directly along with the prologue. I hope it's not too dry! Like I said before, things get better when she gets to Gallagher Academy. Just wait!**

Let me go back and explain. I started working at the age of 14, as a babysitter. The money I earned went mostly to martial arts classes and equipment. (I was very interested in self defense.) I was being homeschooled at the time, but I learned the material so fast I was onto trigonometry by 4th grade. My parents thought they must be teaching me wrong, so they sent me to a public school. This didn't work, because one week into the school year, I was called down to the principal's office to be told I was expelled for "cheating." This happened in the next 12 schools I attended. My parents didn't know what to do with me. Of course, I had come to the conclusion long ago that the teachers simply didn't want to deal with me and my advanced learning pace. They wouldn't even allow me to be tested so I could skip grades. _I didn't fit in._

At the age of 15 my parents sent me to a military school. By now I was programming computers, and I was sure this new school would kick me out just as fast as the other ones had.

But I was wrong. It was three-quarters of the way through the school year. I had aced every test, project, and homework assignment. My GPA was 4.513 (we were allowed to do extra credit projects at the end of each trimester). After classes, I always conducted my own researches on higher level material.

On May 3rd, after the class had been dismissed, my teacher called me over. _This is it_, I thought. _Well, at least I lasted longer here than anywhere else..._

"Veronica," Mr. Keywey (that's my teacher's name) started sternly, "I would like to talk to you about—," he paused here and looked me in the eye—, "_advanced_ schooling options."

_He means this school isn't _advanced_ enough for me. That I'll have to find a school somewhere else. That—_

"As you obviously learn at a much faster pace than the other students, I've realized your great mind should be living up to its full potential. I've also realized your physical abilities are quite exceptional, and with farther training they could be put to good use." For a great mind, I had no idea what he was trying to say.

"Sir?" I asked.

He sighed. "Veronica, I would like to recommend you for a special school. A school where your talents could be made useful."

"A _special_ school?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. I would like to recommend you for a certain school I have contacts at. If they accept my recommendation, you may be able to take a test and apply for a spot. The application will be tough, testing your mind, your intellect, and your physical abilities. See, this isn't an ordinary advanced school. It's a training school for—_advanced _professions."

"Like what?" I asked bluntly.

"Well... they'll explain when they give you the tour. That is, _if_ they accept my recommendation and allow you to take the tour. Trust me, Veronica, you'll fit in better there. I'm sure they'll find you to be a real pavement artist."

"Pavement artist?" The term was completely new to me.

"A pavement artist is someone who easily blends in with their surroundings. It's a useful skill."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. This school sounded like a really advanced school for kids like me—kids who were too smart to fit in.

"I'll talk to my parents about it, sir."

"As will I," said my teacher. "You know, that's what I think they'll like about you at the Academy. You never show emotion, but I know you ponder everything before you speak. Do you have any questions? I will call your parents about this tonight."

"Yes, sir. What is the Academy called? Where is it? Is it a boarding school? What are its times? When—"

"Veronica, slow down," Mr. Keywey commanded sternly. "You will ask and I will answer questions one at a time. The school is called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. So obviously it is an all-girls school for advanced students. Your second question, I believe, was where the school is located. It's in Roseville, Virginia. Of coarse, it's a boarding school, so it's _very_ well protected. If you get accepted, you'll start on their first day of school, August 24. They have breaks for the winter, spring, and of course summer. I believe classes start around 7:30am and end around three in the afternoon. The food there is excellent, I've tried it myself. Any more questions?"

Maybe it was the big surprise of not being expelled. Or maybe it was the overload of information I had just received. Whatever it was, I no longer could think of any questions.

"Uh...no, sir," I said lamely.

"Alright then, Veronica, I'll speak more to your parents about this. I really hope you are accepted. You'd love it at Gallagher Academy. I'm sure you'd end up making some friends. I really think this Academy is for you."

"Me too, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Thank _you_. It's not everyday that I get to recommend someone for Gallagher Academy. Now get off to your dorm!" he barked, suddenly stern. "You will need your sleep!"

"Yes sir, thank you, sir," I said, backing out the door. As I hurried up to my dorm, skipping steps in my excitement, I couldn't help but smile. Everything was going to change. I could only hope it would change for the better.


	3. Chapter 2: The Application Test

**A/N: Thank you Twilight113 for the first (and only) review! This is sort of a filler chapter... mostly about Cammie's application test for Gallagher Academy. Yeah, I know that's boring, but I can't get to the interesting stuff if Veronica doesn't make it to Gallagher! And yes, if I get more reviews, I will put some Zammie later on!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series. But I own Veronica.**

**And finally, please, please review! I don't care if you hate it! Just tell me why! ;D**

_**Veronica's POV**_

The rest of the school year went by in a blur. I spent my free time studying for whatever skills this "application test" for Gallagher Academy might require. I barely noticed when I got actual _positive_ comments on my end-of-year report card. When June 2 (the last day of school) rolled around, Mr. Keywey called me down to his office.

"Veronica, since your parents agreed to the Gallagher Academy, I informed the Academy and they accepted my recommendation after looking at your history. If you are still willing to attend school there, the application test will be on June 9th. I'm sorry this is such a short notice, but due to—ah—_difficulties_ with the communications system, I couldn't receive any information from Gallagher Academy for awhile. You'll be tested here, in the gymnasium for the physical tests and my classroom for the mental tests. Did I forget anything?"

"Um, what time, sir?" I was already nervous.

"Oh, be in the central gymnasium at 8:00am sharp. How long it takes you to finish the tests is up to you."

"Okay, sir. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I don't believe so. I'll call if I think of something later."

"Thank you, sir," I said and exited the room.

June 9th, 7:50am

I made my way towards the central gymnasium. This was my schedule since I had woken up at 6:00am:

6:00- Wake up (duh)

6:05- Get dressed: gray sweatpants and black activewear top (I didn't want to look too ninja-ish by dressing in all black, so...)

6:15: Do hair: High ponytail with plain black hair tie. Lots of bobby pins and hairspray to keep it in place. I felt like I was getting ready for a dance recital or something.

6:30: Breakfast: Orange juice, apple, and bananas in blueberry yogurt (fruit overload much?)

7:00: Warm up muscles by jogging. Stretch while solving math problems and reviewing notes to get brain working.

7:35: Get in car and go to application test!

So here I was, at 7:53am, walking through the gymnasium doors. Inside, there were four people: a woman who looked like she could be on America's Next Top Model, a man who could probably give James Bond a run for his money, a guy with brown hair that looked about my age, and my teacher, Mr. Keywey.

"Veronica Praisley?" asked the woman.

"Uh... yes," I answered.

"Excellent," she said, looking me up and down as if already judging where I would be placed. "I am the headmistress, Rachel Morgan. You may address me as Mrs. Morgan." I nodded to show I understood.

"This is one of the teachers at Gallagher," she continued, pointing at the James Bond man.

"Joe Soloman," he sad, extending his hand. I shook it, half afraid he would break my fingers in the process.

"And this is Cammie, my daughter, and Zach, my nephew **(A/N Don't freak, it's a cover)**." I couldn't help but gape wordlessly. Sure, I had noticed the Zach guy when I had entered the room, but Cammie? I hadn't even seen her. She had just slipped my vision. She almost reminded me of... myself. So... unseen. Invisible.

"Um...hi," I said uncertainly. Why were two teenagers at my testing?

As if reading my mind, Mrs. Morgan answered, "They'll be sparring with you to test your physical ability. I've been told that you take martial arts...?" She formed the sentence as if she were asking, but I knew the headmistress of Gallagher Academy was sure of what she'd "heard" and really didn't need clarification.

"Yes, since I was 6," I confirmed.

"Good, then I presume you've had experience in sparring to test your skill?"

"If you mean like when the sensei throws different moves at you to see if you can block or counter them, then yes."

"That's almost exactly what I mean, Veronica. You will begin sparring with Cammie on that mat over there." Mrs. Morgan pointed to a blue mat on the north side of the gym. "She will attempt different maneuvers on you, and for now, you will only try to block them. There will be no pause between maneuvers, and you will only be executing defensive moves, do you understand?"

I nodded. I had been doing this for years. This was _no problemo_.

Cammie looked at me with... what? Skepticism? Pity? Something along those lines. She briskly walked over to the mat and I followed, ever so slightly worried. If this girl pitied me, what did that mean? That I was about to get my butt kicked? Or that she was over confident? I doubted it.

_Concentrate_, I thought as I placed myself on the mat in a defensive stance in front of Cammie. Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, and Zach were watching from the sides of me. Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon held clipboards and looked expectant. Zach was smirking at Cammie.

I examined where Cammie had placed herself on the mat, looking for clues for what maneuver she would attempt first, but her face was expressionless and her posture revealed nothing. _This girl must be good_, I thought.

_**Cammie's POV**_

This girl was probably going to be a pushover. Most of the ones who try for Gallagher are. When my mom asked me to spar with a possible future student to test her skills, I agreed immediately. Usually this was a job for seniors. But my mom had asked me and... Zach? Why? Probably to see how well Veronica sparred with a male spy. Or how well they could work together. Like last year, when Blackthorne did the exchange with Gallagher.

Anyways, I'd better kick off this sparring test; my mom was looking pointedly at me with an expectant expression. It was unfortunate I had to do this in front of Zach. What if I made a complete fool of myself? I'd never be able to live it down. Oh well. Grin and bear it.

I threw a sudden punch at Veronica, nearly taking her by surprise. _Nearly_. She blocked it deftly. And so the skill testing began.

As I executed one maneuver after another, I began to realize that this Veronica girl was blocking most of them. She was freaking good! Well, she had been doing martial arts since she was six, but I should still be way more advanced than her! I let a sudden burst of energy explode from me and I moved faster than I ever did in P&E. Catching Veronica by surprise, I managed to pin her to the ground on her stomach.

Breathing heavily, I looked up to see a very impressed Mr. Solomon, Zach, and headmistress (a.k.a. my mom). And by impressed I mean with Veronica, not me. And they had good reason. She had awesome defense.

I got off of Veronica and straightened up. Veronica stood up. I could tell she was disappointed with herself, but was trying not to show it.

"Well," my mom said after scribbling a few things on her clipboard. "Your defense was quite impressive. Now you will actually be sparring. All maneuvers, both defensive and offensive, are allowed as long as they won't cause serious injury. Zach?"

I smirked at him. This was going to be hilarious. He looked at me and smirked back.

When they started sparring, I began to worry about the outcome. Veronica and Zach seemed almost evenly matched. Here and there, one of them would gain an advantage over the other and were on the verge of winning, but then the tide would turn and it would start all over again. Wow, Veronica was really good.

It finally ended when Veronica's left ankle twisted as she landed after a double roundhouse kick. Zach took advantage of this weakness and pinned her to the ground with her arm twisted behind her back after 3.57 seconds.

I smiled. Why did I ever doubt Zach? He was the best in his grade. But then I frowned. What would've happened if Veronica hadn't twisted her ankle?

_**Veronica's POV**_

Everything after the sparring went fairly easily. I made it through the tests without much problem, except at the foreign languages part. I don't freaking know fourteen languages! I can only speak three fluently. And some broken Japanese.

When I was done with the tests was told I would get a letter in the mail if I was accepted.

I said a polite "thank you" and left as calmly as possible. As soon as I felt the cool outside breeze caress my overheated (with anxiety and nervousness and excitement) face, I started running as fast as possible around the school just to blow off some steam and collect myself. My mom wasn't here yet to pick me up, so I slowed to a walk and thought about the last half an hour (actually it was 26 minutes 46 seconds—I always know) of my life.

I had done okay with the sparring, even though I had been beaten. The tests had gone well. I knew I was good. The question was: Was I good enough?

**A/N:**  
**So... what did y'all think?! Absolutely crappy? Totally boring? REVIEW!!! Oh yea, and in case you haven't realized, it won't always be from Veronica's POV. Oh, and sorry if there were typos. I was in such a hurry to post this I didn't read it over more than once. Tell me if there are typos so I can fix them... now REVIEW!**


End file.
